Episode 8465 (7th September 2014)
Plot It’s Sunday and the day of the Rovers versus The Flying Horse cricket match. Steve tries the rally the cricket team for a practice beforehand but Rob is more interested in trying to contact Carla to find out is she's made up her mind about going to the police. Todd tries to convince Jason that by the time the solicitors and others have taken their fees, Fiz and Tyrone will have been better off accepting his £3,000. Sharif riles Dev into providing the catering for the match. A delighted Michael turns up at No. 8 without his tag. Carla tells Rob she's not going to the police before she's spoken to Ken. He tells her a tale of how badly Ken is taking the pressure. He overhears Owen telling Gary about a building development using the viaduct on Tinder Way where he buried the iron bar he used to kill Tina and asks them for details. The building work starts tomorrow. He rushes off in a panic. Jason tries to persuade Tyrone not to take legal action but when he and Fiz hear that it's Todd's advice they aren't interested. Alya gives the remainder of a cricket team a pep and tactics talk. Rob drives to the building site where he is unable to get past a Security Guard. The teams arrive for the match with Dean Upton doing his best to rile the Rovers' regulars. Rob gives two lads on bikes money to divert the security guard while he digs up the evidence. Steve panics at Rob's absence and is upset that Alya wants him to score and not play. She rings Leanne and persuades her to attend, even though Zeedan and Yasmeen are there. Steve rings up Rob and tells him to get to the match quick but he is also desperate to stop Carla speaking to Ken. Lloyd and Andrea decide to have a picnic in the Rovers' yard. Neil watches them from his car. Unseen by Gail, Michael momentarily falls to the floor in pain. He quickly recovers, helped by Steph. Back on the street in a bid to stop Ken talking to Carla, Rob offers to drive Ken to the hospital to visit Peter but stops him putting his things in the boot of the car. David catches someone out though Kylie misses it as she is attending to Lily. Rob panics when his car is stopped by a Police Officer for a faulty brake light who gives him fourteen days to fix it. During the tea break, Dean and Steve make a bet: Betty's hotpot recipe against Dean's beloved antique space invaders machine. Michelle is horrified. Eva makes Jason relax and forget his troubles with Tyrone. Leanne turns up at the match. Zeedan is furious to see her and walks off the pitch during his batting, taking his anger out on Alya. In the dressing room, Gary tries to persuade Zeedan that Kal loves him and Leanne is good for him but fails as Zeedan resents all the time he was away on tours of duty when he was a child. Neil interrupts Lloyd and Andrea's picnic and settles down with a pint to watch them. Andrea is furious when she hears from him about Lloyd sending the clown round. Kal is declared out but video evidence from Leanne and Zeedan's insistence that the bowler's foot was over the line proves otherwise. Zeedan still won't speak to his father though. Rob throws the evidence into a canal. He then turns up at the last moment for the winning six to take the game from The Flying Horse. The victorious Rovers team celebrates. They all return to the street but Zeedan refuses to join them, telling Kal he's happy for him to go out with any woman - except Leanne. She tells Kal she feels as if everything's stacked against them. Liz is not happy when the space invaders machine is wheeled into the pub - Dean insists that they will win it back next year. Carla tells Rob she's not adding to Ken's woes and therefore not going to the police. He is happy to be hoisted on the shoulders of the celebrating team. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Security Guard - Shaun McGowan *Dean Upton - Justin Moorhouse *Davver - Lewis Vernon *Neil Beckett - William Travis *Police Officer - John Gully Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Cricket club *Building site and arches on Tinder Way *Dockside Notes *The second lad with Davver is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *No episode of Coronation Street was shown on Monday 8th September due to coverage of a Euro 2016 qualifier. Instead this one-hour episode was shown the previous day at 7.00pm. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob worries that the murder weapon might be found; Zeedan is furious to see Leanne supporting Kal at the cricket match; and Kylie's exhaustion takes its toll. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,000,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns